She knows
by queequeg0927
Summary: Mandy's CIA training reveals some info about a couple of Bravo Team members that she never expected. **I'm a little obsessed with Sonny and Davis right now, so I hope the rest of you are enjoying #Savis as much as I am**
1. Chapter 1

It didn't usually take much to catch the attention of Mandy Ellis. The Central Intelligence Agency had taught her many different tactics over the years, but one of the most important was situation awareness. Her head was constantly on a swivel, taking in as much information about her surroundings as possible. She picked up on everything from multiple exit strategies to accurately reading body language in a matter of seconds everywhere she went. Those skills were never needed when she was on base with Bravo team, but sometimes she just couldn't help herself, it came naturally.

It had been four days since Mandy had last seen the team, but today on base was nothing special, just a quick update on a new potential target the CIA was tracking. They were hitting some brick walls getting the op green lit, but every new piece of information about the target required a briefing, just in case the brass suddenly decided to approve the spin up.

Mandy stood at the front of the room, as per usual, and watched the team roll in, mentally surveying each one of them. There were only occasional triggers that she picked up on; dark circles under Ray's eyes, showing exhaustion from being up with the baby all night, or a missed speck of glitter on the cheek of Sonny or Clay after night at the local gentlemen's club. Everyone had stressors in their lives and Mandy hadn't yet found herself concerned with any of these because it never affected the team, until today. Today something was off.

Out of every member on Bravo Team, only one person could keep their shit together and remain level headed regularly, and that was Lisa Davis. Calm under pressure and beyond exceptional at her job, Davis was a rock and usually hard to read, except for now. She hadn't actually said nor done anything yet, but her clenched jaw and blank stare were telltale signs of some deep anger working its way out. Davis walked around to the far side of the team room table and took her usual seat, leaning back and crossing her arms as she waited for the brief to begin.

Mandy observed Davis for a few more moments as the rest of the team made their way into the room.

Jason. Nothing.

Ray. Nothing.

Blackburn. Nothing.

Sonny. Boom. There it was.

The moment Sonny entered the doorway Davis flinched, then tensed up, only noticeable to Mandy who had a sharp eye on her. Davis grabbed hold of her chair and shifted it about six inches to the right, leaving a larger than normal gap between her and the only empty chair left, the one just to her left. The chair that Sonny was heading for at that very moment. He pulled out the chair, sat down, and stared into the briefing dossier on the table in front of him, not acknowledging Davis at all. The usual playful banter between the two had been replaced with a heated tension.

'This is not good', Mandy worried to herself, trying to recall the last interaction she'd seen between Sonny and Davis.

It was about a week ago, shortly after the team returned from their joint operation with SAS in Qatar. Everyone was still coming down from the adrenaline high of the mission. It was big win, with a lot of saved lives, and, when time permitted, the team always took a few days to wind down before the next op. Mandy had come by for the first briefing on this new target and saw the pair having a seemingly friendly chat in the hall outside of the team room. The casual moments always stood out a little more because Mandy being around means there's work to do and everyone's focus is directed towards getting the job done.

At the time, everything appeared normal, the interaction was minimal, just a few laughs between co-workers, but Mandy was digging a little deeper into her flashback. She tried to remember every detail, hoping that this memory might reveal something. She couldn't recall hearing any of the conversation, so she focused on reading the body language. Sonny was on one side of the hallway, a few inches from the wall, telling Davis a story, acting it out as he spoke, arms flailing about. Davis laughed out loud, tilting her head and arching her back, forcing her chest to stick out in Sonny's direction. As her laughter subsided she looked directly at Sonny, pressed her back against the wall, then raised her right leg and propped the bottom of her foot against wall. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Davis spoke, then turned in unison and walked down to where Mandy was standing outside of the team room.

"Ma'am," Sonny said and nodded to Mandy as they passed her to enter the room.

Sonny stopped to let Davis go in first. He reached his hand up to the small of back to guide her through the door, never actually touching her, but seeing the gesture was powerful enough to kick Mandy back to reality.

'Son of a bitch,' she thought, 'they're sleeping together.'


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy kept the briefing short. It was just enough to get the team up to speed listen to their snarky comments on how they had to wait around for their green light.

"That's it for now. Hopefully we'll get the call soon," she concluded, tucking her files away in her bag.

The team stood up from the table and made their way to the door, anxious for that call, but relieved for a few more hours of downtime first.

Mandy decided to seize this opportunity to discuss her newly found information with the teams logistics specialist, "Davis, you got a minute?"

Davis turned to Mandy, still standing at the front of the room, and took the few steps up to meet with her. It wasn't unusual for Mandy and Davis to get together prior to an op, the CIA agent usually had a few special requirements that Davis would need to procure for the spin up. There was no reason to think that this meeting would be any different than usual.

"You have list for me?" Davis asked, always ready for the new surprises the CIA could throw at her.

"No, not yet. There's something else," Mandy cleared her throat, which caught Davis' attention and caused her to raise an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Mandy, what's going on?" Davis could tell that there was some severity in Mandy voice, but only assumed that her inquiry was mission related.

Mandy's voice was stern and direct, "I need to know what's going on between you and Sonny and I need to know everything."

Davis took a quick step backwards, trying to compose herself and put a bit more distance between herself and Mandy. This is not what she was expecting at all. To some extent, Davis considered Mandy a friend, not in the everyday sense of the word, but they had become closer over the years they'd worked together. On a few occasions they even shared personal details about their lives with one another, but always voluntarily. ' _How did she know?'_ ' _Can I lie to the CIA?'_ Davis questioned silently, _'Probably not very well,' s_ he realized.

Davis sighed, "Do I even want to know how you found out?" She was kind of concerned with how that information got out. Their relationship was very short lived and they'd been as discrete as possible, not that anyone would have believe it if they'd seen anything.

"No." Mandy thought it best to best to keep her trade secrets to herself. "Just tell me the truth," she demanded.

There was no need to fight it, Mandy knew and maybe coming clean to her would help keep this secret isolated. Keeping secrets is what the CIA is known for. "Nothing… anymore." Davis shrugged. "We started… something… after Qatar. I'm still not sure what, but it was over before I could find out." She fidgeted nervously and ran the palm of her hand over her tied back hair. "I screwed up… wasn't honest with him… he ended it two days ago. That's it."

Mandy took a moment to process the information before speaking. "That's it? You two are good now? Because it doesn't appear that way."

"It's professional… not necessarily good. We haven't really spoken since then." There was a flood of emotion coming over Davis as she relived the events of the past week. She'd been able to keep it together since Sonny walked out on her that day, there was more anger than sadness and as long as she focused on the anger she was good.

This had been a lot more difficult than she thought it would be, though. It only lasted two days. Under normal circumstance this would be just another fling. Have a good time and move on, no strings. But this wasn't normal, this was Sonny. There was nearly a decade of foreplay leading up to what happened that night in her apartment. Losing that in the blink of an eye was one of the worst feelings Davis ever had. She didn't just loose this new version of Sonny, the one that she was starting to have romantic feelings for; she'd lost one of her best and oldest friends, too. That part hurt the most.

"You two need to fix this," Mandy said forcefully. "I don't care how; together or separate, it's your choice, but this tension, this shift in dynamic that I'm picking up on, has to stop, before it gets toxic. It will spread to the whole team and that's how mistakes are made. Are we clear?" Mandy didn't want to take this stance with Davis, she had to. This target package she was working on was big, a game changer that could take down a lot of bad guys and save a lot of lives. She needed the team at 110%.

Davis tensed up upon hearing the tone from Mandy, "Absolutely," she nodded. "We'll take care of it." She knew Mandy was right; there was no question about it. They had a responsibility to the team and there shouldn't be anything between them clouding their judgment. Davis turned, heading for the exit of the team room, but stopped at the sound of Mandy's voice.

"Between you and me, Davis, I hope it's together. You'd be good for each other."

Davis tried to stifle her smile at the thought of her and Sonny together, for the long term, but in the same beat remember their fight and the fact that being together at all could cost them both their jobs. Apart was the more logical and responsible decision. She looked back at Mandy, "I thought so, too," she said before leaving to find Sonny. Now she just had to figure out what to say to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Davis knew that trying to talk to Sonny while on base would give them little to no privacy, nor would it benefit anyone if it didn't go well and they were both in a bad mood the rest of the day. She needed to get him alone, but that may not be as easy as it sounded. The last time they spoke to each other, not work related, Sonny was very clear about them only remaining professional until Davis left for Officer Candidate School, so a personal conversation may still be out of the question.

Since the base was off limits and getting Sonny to her apartment or her into his willingly may be too difficult, the bar was the safest option, Davis thought. Assuming she could get him alone for a few minutes, there would be enough privacy to talk and enough exposure to hopefully avoid any scene. Of course, the alcohol would help a little, too. Now, how to actually get him there?

Davis spent the rest of the afternoon thinking up ways to ask Sonny to meet with her, just to talk. She played out a dozen different scenarios in her head, each one ending with him walking away from her again, the way he had a few days ago. Even the ol' faithful 'Drinks are on me' wasn't going to work with him this time. She could be wrong, she thought, he may actually agree to meet her and finally talk this through, but she really didn't want to give him the opportunity to say 'no'.

She considered getting Clay involved, not giving him the full briefing, but just enough info to have him get Sonny to bar and then leave. It would be easy to pull off, he knew how close he Sonny and Davis were and how stubborn Sonny could be. If there was a problem between them Clay would be more than willing help get it resolved. This would work, no doubt, but it wasn't right to drag Clay into their mess, or to get Sonny to the bar under false pretenses. He was already convinced that she'd lied to him, it was probably best not to give more ammo in that department.

The workday was coming to an end and she needed to do something fast. This conversation needed to happen sooner rather than later. Just tell him the truth. Honesty is the best policy, right? After all, not being straight with him in the first place is what got them into this.

Davis pulled her phone from her back pocket as she climbed into her car. She stared at the black screen for several moments, still unsurewhat to actually say to him. The truth, she reminded herself. She unlocked the phone and clicked the 'ICE' icon on the home screen taking her directly to Sonny's info.

Luckily Davis had never been in a situation where her 'In Case of Emergency' contact needed to be used, but she did wonder who she would change it to if this didn't work out. Under normal circumstances, she and Sonny would be in the same general part of the world in case the other was needed, but with her at OCS and him operating full time, having your 'ICE' on the opposite side of the globedidn't make much sense. These little thoughts had come up a lot over the past few days, months even, ever since she found out she got her commission. How different everything would be without the guys in her life full time. They were the only family she had and leaving the team had been the most difficult decision she'd ever made. This thing with Sonny was only making it harder.

She began typing her message to Sonny. 'I miss my best friend. Bar, 2100.'

Davis quickly hit the send button and closed her phone. She didn't expect to get a reply. Sonny didn't really like to text, he was a talker,sometimes over the phone, but he preferred face-to-face. He was also the most loyal person she'd ever met, so she hoped her message would resonate with him and he'd show up tonight.

* * *

2100

Davis parked her SUV, checked herself in the sun visor mirror, then made her way to the entrance of The Bulkhead Bar, taking note that Sonny's bike wasn't anywhere to be seen in the lot. Once inside the doorway she scanned the room just to see if he had actually beaten her there, but only the few regulars were hanging around the bar and pool tables. David took a deep breath before heading to their usual seats at the back corner of the bar; she pulled out a stool and sat down to wait for Sonny.

"Can I get you something?" the bartender asked, placing a napkin down in front of Davis.

"Yeah. Japanese single malt, neat. Two, please." At least if Sonny showed up she knew she had a better chance of getting him to stay and talk if there was a small peace offering for him.

Davis checked the time on her phone, only five after nine. She decided not to start worrying yet, Sonny wasn't exactly known for his punctuality. Also, she knew they needed to hash this out now. Mandy finding out and insisting she fix the tension between them was the push she needed to make it happen. If they kept avoiding each other it would only make this conversation harder down the road. Or even worse, the conversation never occurs, and their friendship is over for good. Davis wasn't about to let that happen, they'd made it too far to waste it all. If push came to shove, she had keys to Sonny's apartment and if she had to show up and force him to talk to her she would.

The bartender returned and sat a glass down in front of Davis and one in front of the empty stool to her right. Davis stared at the vacant seat; the same seat Sonny had been sitting in just two weeks ago, when she's kissed him that first time. That kiss had taken her by surprise, just as much as him. She wanted to do it, of course, that whole night and the past few months since they almost kissed before Mexico, but she knew the rules and had no intention of breaking them. It just happened and she was powerless to stop it.

Sonny was pretty much a closed book when it came to relationships. She'd watched him casually date a few women over the years, but he always ended it before anything could get serious. After that kiss, she fully expected them to blame it on a drunken accident and they'd go on pretending that it never happened, but then he called her back for a second kiss. Even that whole bottle of Maker's they drank wasn't enough keep her from remembering every single detail of that kiss. It was quite literally a sobering moment for her. Thinking on it now, she could almost feel his lips on hers again, the heat radiating between them, the texture of his beard as she placed her fingers under his chin, urging him closer to her.

Davis was too lost in her own thoughts to notice Sonny walking up beside her. He watched her for a moment, wondering what had her so entranced that she was oblivious to her surroundings. As he spoke, he thought he saw a slight grin start to form on her lips. "That seat taken?" he asked.

She jerked her head up at the sound of his deep, Southern voice. She quickly collected herself, hopefully fast enough that she hadn't been caught daydreaming. "It's all yours," she replied, motioning her hand toward the barstool.

She couldn't help but notice that as he pulled the stool out, he also slid it a few inches further away from hers. 'That stings a little' she thought to herself but didn't blame him for wanting to keep some distance between them. She knew she'd hurt him by keeping her secret about OCS and it would take a lot to win back that trust, but she was prepared to work for it.

Sonny sat down and reached for the glass in front of him. "You bribing me with whiskey?"

"Is it working?" she asked.

"For now," he answered, staring into the caramel colored liquid. He still hadn't actually looked Davis in the eye and wasn't sure if he wanted to. He flashed back to the last time he'd looked right at her; in her kitchen that morning, she was wearing his hat and he couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky he felt in that moment. Then he remembered what happened next and it kicked him back into reality. He took a sip from the glass to help numb the memory

Davis fidgeted in her seat, trying to find the right words to say, but nothing seemed good enough. She started out simply, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you said that already." Sonny replied apathetically.

She turned towards him and place her hand on his forearm as he leaned on the bar. "And I'd say it a hundred more times if it would help. Whatever it takes to get you back."

Sonny let out a passive aggressive laugh, "Get me back? I ain't the one leavin'."

"I'm changing jobs, Sonny, not leaving forever.I know you're mad, but as my best friend… look at me...," she demanded. He slowly turned his head to look at for the first time. "… as my best friend I could really use your support on this."

Sonny let out a deep breath as he let her words sink in. She was right. He knew all of Bravo Team considered each other family, but he was her oldest and closest friend. "I know, but why didn't you tell me?"

"So many reasons. It was right after Alanadied and everyone was in a rough place. Then Adam… That night, here, before Mexico and I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I was scared. Scared of the change; with the job and us. Scared of failure; wondering if I was even good enough for OCS. Scared of you being disappointed in me for taking the 'cake eater' route. The more time that passed the harder and more complicated telling you became…Then we… " Davis' voice trailed off, she wastrying to read Sonny's face, gauge a reaction, but he wasn't giving her much to work with.

Davis tensed up as she felt him move his arm from under her hand; she was afraid that she was losing him and willingly pulled away. To her surprise, Sonny reached over and grabbed her hand, taking it into his own.

"I'm not disappointed," he said, barely audible.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Then what is it?"

Sonny knew how persistent Davis was and she wouldn't stop until she got a straight answer from him. He shrugged and shifted in his seat, "I didn't want to hold you back. You 'n me can't work with OCS, it could cost you your career. The thought of you leaving… It was easier to push you away now, than get hurt later."

Davis wasn't happy with his reasoning, but she understood it. He knew that her leaving was going to be hard on them both, so he ripped that band aid off early. She could go to OCS free and clear with nothing to get in her way. It was almost a sweet gesture, him putting her career before his happiness. "You didn't think I deserved a say in this… relationship?" She fumbled over that word, not sure what exactly to call it.

Sonny finished off the last of his drink before answering. "You do, but I won't let you ruin your shot at being an Officer for me."

"You're saying that _we_ wouldn't have happened if I'd told you about OCS up front?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Sonny replied, matter-of-factly.

Davis pulled her hand from his quickly, "Then I stand by my decision of not telling you. I don't regret any of it, but I guess you do."

She got up from the bar stool, grabbed her purse and turned to leave. She needed to get out of there before Sonny could see the tears welling up in her eyes. If it were anyone else the anger would overpower the pain, but maybe she didn't mean as much to Sonny as he did to her.

"Don't go." He called for her, jumping up from his seat to catch Davis. He reached for her arm and turned her back towards him. "Lisa, don't go." He kept a loose hold of her arm, even though she wasn't pulling away; he wanted to keep her as near as possible. They stood there face-to-face, a little too close, and Sonny looked her directly in the eyes this time before continuing, "I don't regret anything. Just wish things were different."

"Me, too." Davis stared back at him, the tears slowly fading away as she realized what he was saying. That in a perfect world they would be together, they both all but admitted it, but here in their world, for now, just being in each other's presence was enough. "Still friends?"

Sonny smiled back at her, "Always," he said, almost playfully, breaking up some of the tension.

He gave light tug on Davis' arm, pulling her towards him, "come here." He wrapped both arms around her and held her close, engulfing her petite frame with his. Davis welcomed the hug from her best friend and circled his waist with her arms. "We're good," he whispered.

There was an undeniable bond between the pair that refused to be broken, even after these recent events. The transition from friends to lovers was easy, almost too easy. They fell into it naturally as if they'd been together all along. It would take a little time before things were back to normal between them, but the closeness they both felt with one another was just as strong as it had always been. Davis leaving Bravo Team might distance them, but they could find a way to make it all work; they did make it through one break-up relatively unscathed.

The pair settled back into their seats at the bar and spent the next half hour sipping on beers and enjoying each other's company, as they'd done many times over their decade-long friendship, but drinks and laughter were quickly interrupted as their cell phones chimed simultaneously. They read their texts and glanced towards each other, "Looks like Ms. Mandy got us green lit for this op," Sonny said, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Yep. You ready?" Davis replied, finishing her drink before having to leave.

Sonny swallowed the last sip of his beer, "For a swim? Never."

There was plenty of time ahead to work out the kinks in their friendship and hopefully after this recon mission to North Korea they could pick up where they left off. Sonny and Davis smiled at each other one last time then headed for the exit.

END.

* * *

AN: I played with the shows timeline a little here, so I hope it halfway fits and makes sense. I did this because, while watching Time To Shine, I thought that Davis' actions about Sonny were a little too normal in the begining. She smiled at Trent's joke about Sonny being afraid of water and told Blackburn 'Tell Bravo 3 to look out for sharks', it almost felt like they were back to the old Sonny and Davis and not the recently broken up version. Davis could have been acting, but it didn't seem necessary at the moment. Just my opinion, though. I also don't think we'll EVER get a make up or similatlr conversation on screen, so hopefully this is satisfying enough. I should have finished this story a long time ago, but I'm my own worst critic and this Savis conversation was so HARD for me to write. I hope you liked it.


End file.
